


Не ходи в мою комнату, брат

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Dog on Top, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment for curiosity, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Не ходи в мою комнату, брат.— Почему?— Просто не ходи."Плохой ты психолог, Запад", — подумал Гилберт и поступил с точностью наоборот.





	Не ходи в мою комнату, брат

Пруссия прерывисто вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда мощная загорелая рука брата сильно сжала его предплечье. Германия быстро вытащил брата на лесничную клетку и осторожно прикрыл дверь в свою комнату.

— З-запад? — неуверенно позвал его прусс, пытаясь хоть мельком заглянуть в комнату брата. Спросите, зачем? А затем, что Людвиг никогда раньше не запрещал ему входить в свою комнату, и теперь вот такой «недопуск» выглядел в высшей мере странно.

Германия смущённо кашлянул в кулак, явно не зная, что сказать в своё оправдание.

— Что там такое, Люд? — выгнул бровь Гилберт, когда молчание затянулось.

— Ничего, — тут же отозвался Германия. Прусс недоверчиво прищурился, и немец виновато положил ладонь на тёплое плечо брата. — Там в самом деле нет ничего такого, о чём стоило бы говорить. И видеть. Просто не ходи в мою комнату, брат. Потерпи до завтра.

— Если там нет ничего, то почему…

— Так надо! — отрезал Германия и, мягко, но решительно обхватив ладонь брата своими жёсткими пальцами, повёл того на кухню. — Пойдём, я лучше тебе бутерброд сделаю.

Пруссия позволил утянуть себя вниз, по пути раздумывая, что такого прячет немец в комнате, что даже ему, Великому, туда нет ходу. Нет, я бы не сказала, что пруссу прямо жизненно необходимо было попасть в царство немецкого отдыха (по правде говоря, он бы даже не зашёл туда и прошёл мимо, если бы выскочивший Германия не схватил его), однако теперь Гилберт решил, что костьми ляжет, но узнает, что скрывает брат.

 

***

 

У Людвига зазвонил телефон. Пруссия, сидящий на стуле возле микроволновки и самозабвенно поедающий бутерброд с колбасой и сыром, тут же весь обратился в слух, пытаясь послушать, с кем будет говорить его младший брат.

Незнакомый резкий голос, зазвучавший в трубке, сообщил, что настал «час Х». Германия тут же оживился и забегал по кухне в поисках ручки.

— Так когда, говоришь? .. — Он быстро чиркнул что-то на ладони и чуть нахмурился. — А не поздновато ли? Он уже вялым будет…

Голос терпеливо заверил немца, что чем позже, тем больше «он» изведётся и тем старательнее будет работать.

«О чём, а точнее, о ком они говорят?» — настороженно подумал Гилберт, от мозгового усилия даже перестав жевать. Неужели брат решил вспомнить бурную молодость и захватил кого-то в плен? Бред, конечно, но ведь он так странно ведёт себя в последнее время…

— О чём задумался, брат? — дружелюбно осведомился Германия, положив телефон на стол возле холодильника.

— С кем ты говорил?

— Да так, — замялся немец. — Товарищ, по работе…

«Какой такой работе, брат?!» — чуть не рявкнул прусс, но решил не портить отношения и просто промолчал.

Зато он точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы вывести брата на чистую воду. Нужно лишь пробраться в комнату и подтвердить или же окончательно развеять подозрение о причастности Людвига к какому-либо преступлению.

 

***

 

— Вее! Мы уже ушли! — раздался мягкий голос Венециано.

Пруссия отвлёкся от книги, которую читал до этого, и проследил взглядом за уходящим итальянцем.

— Куда это вы? — удивлённо спросил он у Венгрии, которая проверяла два блестящих пакета на предмет чего-то.

— Бельгия пригласила нас на очередной фестиваль кошек, — терпеливо пояснила венгерка. Встряхнув пакетами так, что в них что-то забренчало, она повернула голову в сторону лестницы и крикнула: — Родерих, ты идёшь?

— Аристократишка идёт с вами? — чуть не подпрыгнув от восторга, задал очередной вопрос Гилберт.

— Да, и не называй его так!

«Какая удача!» — довольно подумал прусс, когда Италия, Венгрия и Австрия ушли.

Германия выглянул из кухни, где он закрылся и делал таинственные переговоры по телефону.

— Наши уже утопали на свой фестиваль? — спросил он.

— Да, — лаконично отозвался Пруссия, вновь возвращаясь к книге и напрягаясь.

— Значит, уже пора. — Германия вышел в коридор и потопал по направлению к ванной. — Мне тоже нужно уходить, справишься тут один, брат?

Пруссия тут же уверился, что богиня судьбы сегодня к нему благосклонна.

— Конечно, Запад!

— Вот и отлично! Тогда я накормлю собак, схожу в душ и понесусь. — Немец исчез за углом.

«Вот он, шанс!» — Пруссия тут же откинул книгу и бросился наверх по лестнице.

К счастью, дверь в «обиталище тьмы» была не заперта, и Гилберт смог просочиться внутрь.

— Так, так, так, посмотрим, что у нас здесь. — Прусс остановился посреди комнаты и огляделся.

В комнатке было тихо и сумрачно. Ни намёка на то, что здесь держали пленника или ещё что-то противозаконное. Пруссия специально осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что его подозрения насчёт Людвига, к счастью, не оправдались.

«Ну и почему сюда нельзя? Людвиг очень странный», — подумал Гилберт и отправился к двери.

Неожиданно сзади раздался странный до дрожи звук, будто кто-то царапал пол огромными когтями. Что-то тяжёлое врезалось в прусса и повалило его на пол.

— Пхах! — задохнулся Гилберт под грузным весом нежданного пленителя. Последний шумно дышал, капая чем-то мокрым на голову жертвы. Последняя недовольно задёргалась, пытаясь вырваться.

Мокрый язык провёл дорожку по задней части шеи. Пруссия замер в ужасе, когда до его носа донёсся противный запах псины, затмивший все другие запахи.

Пёс!

Брат держит в комнате пса!

Пруссия чуть не расплакался от облегчения. Какое счастье, а он уже тут напридумывал бог весть что! Вот только непрошенная мысль одиноко билась где-то в глубине его истерзанного облегчением мозга: зачем Германия закрыл собаку в своей спальне, не проще ли было бы держать её в загоне вместе с остальными животными?

Тем временем пёс даром времени не терял. Его когтистые лапы прижали человека к холодному полу, придавливая своим весом и не давая встать. Животное, скуля от напряжения, пыталось забраться на лежащее под ним тело, но Гилберт всякий раз двигался, неосознанно сбрасывая его с себя, и пёс в бессильной ярости клацал зубами пустой воздух. Когти запутывались в складках одежды, заставляя собаку сильно двигаться, освобождая себя и рвя последние остатки защиты на теле жертвы.

Немец в ужасе заметался, почувствовав, как когти державшей его твари легко распороли ткань штанов, и те безвредно застряли где-то в районе лодыжек, оголяя заднюю часть его тела, ведь Гилберт редко носил нижнее бельё. Прусс попытался встать хотя бы на четвереньки, ибо так гораздо удобней вывернуться из удушающих объятий на долгожданную свободу. Однако в результате Гилберт обнаружил себя стоящим в так называемой «коленно-локтевой» — позе рака, наиболее приспособленной для быстрой и жёсткой ебли.

Псу весьма понравилась такая поза. Он поудобнее обхватил передними лапами напряжённый живот немца и лёг на него, широко расставив задние лапы и принявшись тыкаться кончиком мокрого члена, вылезшего из мехового мешочка, в ягодицы Гилберта.

Пруссия посерел от ужаса, поняв, что хочет сделать с ним похотливый зверь.

— Нет! — Он дёрнулся так яростно, что пёс чуть не упал, в последний момент предостерегающе прикусив загривок насилуемой жертвы. Гилберт взвыл не свои голосом, когда почувствовал, как влажный член собаки, с силой тыкаясь о тело жертвы, в один момент проник между измазанных липким секретом половинок, начиная с силой давить на анус. Всхлипывая, прусс безрезультативно дёрнулся вперёд, однако пёс не обратил на это движение никакого внимания, принявшись совершать возвратно-поступательные резкие движения, с каждым рывком входя всё глубже и раздвигая сухие горячие стеночки анала. Боль с каждым движением конусообразного агрегата усиливалась, пока не стала словно печь изнутри, заставляя Гилберта беспомощно рвать пальцами ворс на ковре в тщетных попытках вылезти из-под насильника.

Крупные мохнатые яйца кобеля с пошлым хлопком ударялись об многострадальные ягодицы, когда пёс вошёл на всю длину своего естества, продолжая безжалостно иметь «суку» и не обращая внимания на её тихие мольбы и крики. Член легко проникал в покрасневший и повлажневший от резких движений анус, принося невыносимую боль и жар измученному человеческому телу.

Прусс под бешено дёргающемся в экстазе псом уже не орал. Он натурально визжал, зовя на помощь кого угодно, хоть Святого Духа, лишь бы боль прекратилась. Толчок — крик. Толчок — мольба. Толчок — ругательство.

Дверь резко распахнулась. Сквозь пелену боли и страха Гилберт расслышал вопль брата, полный ужаса. Приоткрыл мутные алые глаза с дрожащим от боли зрачком и хрипло просипел сорванным голосом:

— Запад, прошу тебя, спаси…

Услышав отчаянный шёпот старшего брата, полный паники и мольбы, Германия пришёл в себя и рванул к псу с явным намерением стащить его с истерзанного тела. Однако он не успел на самую малость. Собака тонко заскулила и одним махом вогнала набухающий узел в растёртый в кровь зад Пруссии.

Комната содрогнулась от хриплого душераздирающего крика. Гилберт содрогнулся всем телом и резко подался вперёд, пытаясь соскочить с раскалённого члена пса, проникшего так глубоко, как это вообще возможно. Однако тут неожиданно вмешался Германия. Немец быстро прижал брата к ковру и крикнул, пытаясь совладать с бешено извивающимся в его руках телом:

— Брат, не вырывайся! В тебе его узел. Не двигайся, иначе он порвёт тебя!

— Мне больно, Запад! Помоги мне, прошу!

Германия закусил губу, ему было жалко глупого Гилберта, жестоко поплатившегося за собственное любопытство. Но немец понимал и то, что сейчас делать что-либо уже поздно. Пока узел не спадёт, любая его помощь бессильна.

Пруссия, похоже, тоже понял это. Он перестал вырываться и тяжело опустился на живот, неуклюже подогнув под себя колени, руками цепляясь за одежду Германии и жалобно всхлипывая от боли и унижения. Немец на секунду заколебался, а потом уверенно положил большую жилистую ладонь на потную шевелюру брата, неспешно поглаживая взмокшие белые пряди. Потом наклонился и успокаивающе поцеловал в висок, отвлекая прусса от боли.

Минут через пятнадцать узел сдулся, и пёс с сытым ворчанием вытянул его из тела жертвы. Гилберт взвыл от пульсирующей боли в растянутом отверстии и крепче вцепился в рубаху Людвига, снова заплакав.

— Глупый ты мой Восток, — грустно резюмировал немец, осторожно подхватывая брата на руки и вынося из комнаты, не забыв плотно закрыть дверь ногой, чтобы оставшийся в комнате пёс не вырвался на волю.

Пруссия судорожно всхлипывал и шмыгал носом, вжавшись лицом в мощную грудь Людвика и крепко вцепившись в него руками. Порватую дырочку немилосердно жгло, бока болели от острых когтей, в воздухе, казалось, до сих пор витал отвратительный запах псины, заставляя желудок сжиматься в рвотных спазмах.

Неожиданно тёплые объятья младшего брата разжались. Тело погрузилось во что-то тёплое, ранки защипало с новой силой. Гилберт вскрикнул и тут же прикусил язык, виновато отводя взгляд. Лицо Германии маячило в паре сантиметров от его лица, голубые глаза горели тревогой:

— Ты как, брат?

Пруссия хотел ответить, но губы задрожали, и он натурально разревелся, выводя из ослабленного организма остатки ужаса и не передаваемого унижения:

— Прости… прости меня… Я больше никогда… никогда не буду… заходить в твою комнату…

Немец молча орудовал губкой, нежно и осторожно смывая с брата кровь и липкое собачье семя, сочувственно внимая отчаянным просьбам о прощении и больше всего виня себя за то, что случилось.

— Это ты прости меня, Восток! Я не смог… не уследил. Не рассказал сразу…

Пруссия прислушался сквозь всхлипы, о чём говорит младший.

— Сегодня у Берлитца должна была произойти первая случка. Мы заранее договорились с одним парнем из Франкфурта о том, что процесс будет происходить у меня дома. Так кобель будет более раскрепощён. Чтобы ещё больше активизировать его сексуальную активность, а дал полакать ему афродизиак и закрыл в своей комнате, надеясь, что туда никто не сунется.

Гилберт устало опустил голову на бортик ванны и прикрыл глаза.

— Я — любопытная скотина, — хрипло просипел он сорванным голосом. — Прошу, прости меня. Я больше так не буду.

Немец успокаивающе поцеловал его в лоб.

— Я на тебя и не сержусь. Ты сам наказал себя.

Голова кружилась, всё было как в тумане. Прусс покорно позволил Людвигу ополоснуть своё израненное тело, обтереть мягким белыми полотенцем и отнести в свою комнату.

Больше в комнату брата он ни ногой!

Правы всё-таки учёные умы: излишнее любопытство до добра не доведёт.


End file.
